


Never Giving Up

by NegaiFreak



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Next Avengers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asta VS Caster, F/M, Multi, Protective Asta (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: As Caster assumes control over Saber, it's time for Asta to step up and save the day! Because his magic is...





	Never Giving Up

Asta widened his eyes in disbelief. It was one thing to see Shirou's command seals taken away by Caster. Another was seeing Saber skewer her former master with her blade. Shirou was lucky to still be alive as Rin held onto him.

"Let her go!" Izuku demanded to Caster. He and Torunn stood firm as they both glared down the rather independent servant. She cackled.

"Honestly, why do you still fight in this war, otherworlders?" she asked as they both gritted their teeth together, "You're just pawns in this Grail War to those amateur masters..." she insulted. Asta's grimoire floated in front of him, flipping through its pages before finally releasing his Demon-Slayer Sword, which he grabbed by its hilt. "Now how do you expect to face a servant like myself with your weak powers?" she inquired.

"Dammit..." Torunn cursed out of frustration as she held onto her sword tightly. Caster was obviously trying to make them give up. From the show she had just put on to trap them in this bounded field, surround them with invincible soldiers, and take Saber from Shirou, it seemed like all hope was lost.

"Izuku! Torunn!" Asta's voice called out, catching their attentions as they saw him take a ready stance in which he placed his blade vertically in front of himself, resting his right hand near the broadsword's tip, while his left held onto the hilt, "Buy me some time!" he cried out to his friends. They nodded in understanding. Rin blinked.

'Wait... what is that stance?' she wondered, holding onto Shirou as he grimaced in agony. Electricity crackled around both Izuku's body and Torunn's sword.

"Let's go!" the former yelled as he dashed out in an instant, slamming his fist through one of the skeletal water soldiers. He then went on to land spin kicks on the heads of two. Despite not having his full costume with his iron soles, he was still able to break them apart, causing them to splash to the ground as puddles. But they quickly reformed, converging on him. He quickly curled in both of his middle fingers. "Delaware Smash..." he began, flicking his fingers to make powerful gusts of wind shoot out, "AIR FORCE!" he exclaimed as the soldiers blew apart before him. Caster watched on, seemingly unimpressed.

'That boy knows those constructs regenerate...' she muttered inwardly, 'so what may he be planning?' she wondered. Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed the flashed of lightning within her bounded field, followed by one bolt raining down and striking Torunn's sword. It appeared to absorb the energy as the demigoddess herself was now equipped with a golden armor that featured a flowing red cape. She narrowed her eyes onto Caster as she floated up.

"Oh..." the servant uttered, "So this is the power of the Norse God of Thunder, is it not?" she guessed with a tilt of her head, "Well, while I'd love to test you..." she began as she waved her arm, "I think you have other things to worry about..." she mocked. All of a sudden, Saber lunged out at Shirou and Rin again. Torunn gasped.

"You two! Run!" the controlled servant screamed to her former master and his friend. Torunn quickly flew in and intercepted Saber's blade by using her own. Caster smirked.

"Saber, fight it!" Torunn screamed as her sword shook.

"I... can't...!" Saber managed to utter out despite being under Caster's influence, "You need... to get out of here!" she yelled out.

"Saber..." Shirou muttered, grimacing still in agony. Torunn gritted her teeth. There had to be some way she could stop Saber long enough to get to Caster... She widened her eyes in realization. Swinging her blade back, the demigoddess quickly plunged it into the skirt of Saber's outfit, pinning it against the ground.

"Hm?" Caster hummed curiously as Torunn stepped back, leaving her blade. Saber tried to pry herself free, but the sword was planted firmly. She couldn't lift it.

"Nice thinking, Torunn!" Izuku cried out as he jumped away from a few more constructs, readying his fingers as he curled them all in. The demigoddess looked back at Caster. She flew up to her, readying her fists.

"Now do you honestly think you'll be able to do anything to me?" Caster questioned as she spread her robe out. Magical seals appeared out of thin air, unleashing beams of violet light. Torunn dodged the first two, but the others converged and struck her again and again, making her fall towards the pavement below.

"Torunn!" Rin screamed. Fortunately, the demigoddess was caught. She looked to see Asta there.

"Thanks for that..." he said in gratitude. Rin's eyes widened. Asta's entire right arm was blackened. In fact, a darkness spread along the right side of his body, with his right eye going from hazel to red as the markings went across it. He appeared to gain a horn-like apparatus on the right side of his head and what looked like a wing sprouting from his back. Caster lightly gasped in surprise. "You're finished!" Asta shouted before lunging up while dropping Torunn in the process.

"Hmph," Caster scoffed, preparing more magical seals, "Honestly, you're just becoming a nuisance..." she muttered in disdain. More beams were fired off towards Asta. He swung out his blade, cutting through all of them. "What?!" Caster exclaimed in shock. As Izuku continued to deal with the constructs and Torunn fought off Saber to protect Shirou and Rin, Asta continued on his course towards the enemy servant, roaring all the while. She tried flying away, but he followed, appearing to hone in on her as he clenched his teeth.

"We might not be part of this Grail War by any means," he began to echo, "but Shirou and Rin are our friends!" he bellowed, catching their attentions as they perked up in surprise, "There's no way we'd ever let them die to a witch like you!" he declared fiercely. Caster gritted her teeth angrily.

"Begone, brat!" she bellowed as she stuck her hands out before unleashing an even more powerful beam of magic energy towards Asta. He blocked it with his sword, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold his ground. But slowly, he pushed through, much to Caster's disbelief. "H-How is this possible?!" she stuttered out, "Your magic can't defeat mine!" she shouted, all while grimacing nervously.

"I CAN!" Asta exclaimed fiercely as he zoomed through the beam instantaneously, making it break apart, "Because my magic..." he continued, "IS NEVER GIVING UP!" he declared, slamming his blade into Caster's torso, "BLACK METEORITE!" he bellowed, delivering a powerful slash to his foe. Everyone looked on with widened eyes. The magic knight who had no magic himself... was the one with the power to defeat those with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more crossover action in my stories? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
